My Sweet White Lie
by Angelacakes
Summary: Can he keep the lie of being what he once was? or will he have the courage getting it over with.
Hello guys i hope you enjoy my story, my dedication to elsword one of the games ive been playing.

characters.

Elsword: Lord Knight

Rena: Grand Archer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Eve: Code Empress

Add: Lunatic Psyker

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Chung: Iron Paladin

Raven: Reckless Fist

Elesis: Grand Master

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chungs' Point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had managed it…

The Demon Karis has finally fallen…

As I look behind me….

I see,

Their tired bodies and weak stances…

I grab my Destroyer, applying as much pressure to the cannon to hold me up, with no prevail I slink down to ground silently gasping for air.

Silently looking at my destroyer, I gather my breath, I turn back to see, Aisha and Elesis each holding Elsword up, moving him to a rock, slowly, softly, setting him down as they slump down next to him regaining their breath.

I switch glances, towards Rena and Raven, she had sat next to the lying body that did not move. A worried look in her face explained she was worried for her friend.

I leave my destroyer on the ground and crawl towards their directions, finally reaching the small space, I sit on my behind, and stare at Raven, and then to Rena.

"what's the matter Rena?" I said looking her way I see her face clearly, exhausted, Confused, and worrisome.

"its nothing really, just waiting for him to wake up" she tells me a small smile forming on her face.

She looks away and replaces the small soft smile with her same expression before.

"look after him for me, I need to check on Eve" she asks me.

"yes, of course." I answer and I watch her stand up slowly dusting her white dirty dress.

She gives one last look towards our way and heads away behind the giant Nasod hand that layed between us and the now fallen Karis.

I look at raven his messy spiked hair, his black and red tattered clothes, and I felt a sad.. I could do so little for them, and I failed at protecting them.

I turned to Aisha, Elsword and Elesis searching widely around our eyes met and they wave towards me.

I gave them a small smile and returned the hand wave with one as well.

It must have been no longer than ten minutes Rena and Eve had come back, she gave both Elsword and Raven a complete scan to see if we need to worried about something.

"The scan has been completed, no signs of abnormal effects or dangerous treaths to their bodies their pulses are in steady rates, and I see no particles of poison or hazardous infections." Eve confirms and looks my way, her eyes scanning me, it made me a bit uncomfortable, uncomfortable, because she knew about my status, she knew about it the momment we had left Altera.

She kept quiet and for that I was thankful…

"scan complete no shown signs of internal damage," she looks my way without showing much emotion like always, and she squints her eyes a bit.

"all is "Normal" as you have been before the battle" she adds and I embarrassingly looked away.

Aisha comes towards Eve and I, as we watch her arrive she gives us a Recovery Potion, each.

"Here ya go! We need to keep our selves in good conditions and with our Mana replenish, we have a long way down this monster and I'm sure we wont be given the privilege of no hostility down this beast." Aisha says with a smile on her face, she gives us a nod, and walks back to the awaken Elsword and now standing Elesis.

I see Eve Drink it right away no hesitation, no facial expression, no comment.

I drink the substance and right away I feel the taste of many ingredients pass trough my body, though it is healthy and safe, the taste is quite… distasteful, its more bland squishy like water that slowly moves down your throat.

I look to see if Rena is anywhere but she has not yet arrived, as I look, I hear Raven start coughing.

I quickly get to his side, placing the Recovery potion to the side, almost full, I sit Raven up and pat his back his cough was dry and with no other liquid substance at hands, I grab the almost full Potion from Aisha and hand it to him.

He gives me a questionable look and I smile slightly, he stares for a momment at me as if confused, but He grabs it and chucks it down in a one go.

I was surprise, but at the same time I was glad that he was finally alright.

"welcome back, I though you would never wake up." I softly say to Raven

Raven gives a slight chuckle at my comment and looks my way.

"what's the status?" he asks me his look of determination as to find something to do quickly makes me unable to answer.

"Karis has been terminated, our mission was a success, though with few injuries, I say this adventure turn out surprisingly on a better calculation that I had made." I hear Eve speak up.

I give a hand to Raven to make him stand on his feet, he wobbles slightly so I grab one of his arms and hold his back.

" you might want to take it easy, you have just woke up, you know?" I say as I look at Raven.

"I'm fine." That's his responds.

I smile and stand there waiting for everyone to get up so we can move out once again.

"Guys I found the exit! " I hear Rena followed by what seem to be Ara, and Add.

"you guys okay? Seems we are late but we handle the guys at the bottom." She smiles brightly and we all give a small laugh.

It felt nice… for a while I was able to enjoy the small time that we shared.

"ugh.. come on, we are wasting time, and I got a lot of things to do so lets move on quickly!" Add intervenes and rushes everyone.

We make our away towards Rena, but..

"ha ha ha… you think this is over? Even if it finishes my life, the plans for the demons will never be broken! Say good bye!" The Demon Karis Voice Ranged.

I let Raven stand for his and hold my Destroyer with both hands, Aisha is already chanting a battle buff spell, Rena had casted her Nature protections spell, Add, Eve, Raven, Ara, and Elsword make a stance to attack.

The sudden movement of the beast makes us unsteady, and Karis cackles.

"you will die with me let my death be your ending!" she screams and starts to glow red.

"Lets move !" I can hear Rena and Add Pressure us to move out, we all start running towards the small entrance only to see a portal that Add had provided Via the Dynamos.

One by one we rush into it, Rena, Add, Aisha, Elsword, Elesis, Ara, and Eve all go trough it, Raven and I slowly getting to the portal, rocks and boulders falling from the unknown beast insides all, and the portal gets blocked.

I stand right besides portal blasting rocks left and right, time shortly on my hands, but even I knew it was no good, the boulders kept piling up with every cannon I use, I stop and turn to Raven who was simply staring at the boulders piling up, he looks my way, and I turn towards Karin.

Slowly I walk in front of him but my Destroyer in front of us.

"Wonder Wall" I say and stand ready.

"what are you doing?" he asks with a calm expression.

"I'm using wonder wall to gives us protection against the impact, its not long before she explodes with us in here." I say back with a shaky voice.

"I see, then let me take the impact" he says.

shocked I turn to see him, he puts both hands on my shoulders turns me around, my destroyer, it falls to the ground, and I look around us, as I see small particles forming around us, a sphere of black metal forming around us, my destroyer inside the sphere gets pushed in by the particles making me trip on my back Raven following behind ends up on top of me.

The uncomfortable position we are in, was no different between the space between us.

"don't worry ill protect you as well." He says and I see my self looking at him with an admirable expression both shock, and embarrassment at such claim.

I hide my face by looking away…

An explosion was herd and I could feel the pressure of the whole impact pressuring against the walls that Raven had created, I hear his grunts and at one point he screams.

Afraid….

Still I was afraid…

Berserker was down…

My shield did so very little…

Now he suffers for my slow rush…

His screams continued for a while, after what seemed to be over, he becomes quiet and I feel all of his bodies pressure fall on top of me, he had gone unconscious once again…

The small spherical ball that protected us slowly banishing showing a bright sun in the sky.

We were falling..

I grab my Destroyer and hold on to Raven I hold him, hugging him close to me bracing my armor from any momment of impact.

The explosion sent us away from the Sanders territory, what seem to be an hour were mere minutes, but falling had been a feeling that I experience alone, but it all came to an end and I had met with the warmth of a surface and blacked out.


End file.
